In Harmony
by LavenderBooks
Summary: Percy looked over at Annabeth, even though he just met her today, he felt so close to her, like they were childhood friends, like they knew each other since they were born. At the moment, everything was perfect, and nothing could be better. One-shot! (AU)


**Hey, it's me. I'm currently writing the next chapter in my other story, while waiting for reviews-hint hint. So, I wrote this one shot for those who are bored, and need some good Percabeth! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Although, I love you Percy, I sadly do not own you, Annabeth does. And, Uncle Rick. **

Perfect Harmony

Ding Ding! The bell signaled that it was the end of class. Annabeth got up slowly from her desk and packed up her things. Next period was free period, and Annabeth, sadly, had nothing to do.

"Hey, Annie," her best friend Thalia said as she walked over to wear Annabeth was still packing the remains of the notes she took in class.

"Hey, Thals, and don't call me Annie." Annabeth stopped what she was doing to give Thalia a death glare. Other people would be frightened by her scary grey eyes that seemed to penetrate your skull, but Thalia wasn't, she merely laughed.

"I have to go, I have pre- calculus right now, got to run, see you at lunch."

Annabeth smiled, "Of course, no go, you're going to be late." Ironically, her best friend dashed out of the room just as she said this. Annabeth chuckled and shook her head. She quickly grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulders as other students started to pile in.

'_There's only one place I can go'_ Annabeth thought to herself. She hastily walked to the music room, the one place in school where she felt free, not just restricted to academics as she was in the other classrooms.

Annabeth walked through the familiar halls of the school, stopping by her large locker, to take her violin out of it. In five minutes, she reached the music room, which was located at the other side of the gargantuan school.

Quickly, Annabeth went inside the room. There was a grand piano located at the center of the room, keyboards at the far left corner, an instrument closet, consisting of all the instruments the school owns, littered chairs everywhere, and a door that leads into an office, Mr. Apollo's office, the music teacher's office. Mr. Choi let Annabeth come anytime she wants. Back when she was a freshman, Annabeth would come to the music room all the time. Of course, Mr. Apollo grew accustomed to the sight of her and allowed her to leave her guitar here, safely kept in Mr. Apollo's office.

Annabeth politely knocked on Mr. Apollo's door. Peeking through, the window, Annabeth saw that no one was there. She silently opened the door, hearing the creaks it made as she did so. Annabeth scanned the room; behind Mr. Apollo's desk was a guitar case, with the name _Annabeth_ sewed onto it in elegant script. Annabeth picked up the guitar case and she brought it outside. She unzipped it and took her acoustic guitar out. It was a regular guitar with an outline surrounding the rosette. On the neck was a design of flower imprinted and shining. Annabeth picked it up and brought it to the piano, along with her violin, which she took out of its case as well.

She began the song on her violin, dragging her bow across the strings of the instrument. She quickly switched to the piano and began to sing:

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow, Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Way high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me

She quickly transitioned to the guitar and continued the song:

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?

Annabeth finished the song with the violin, smiling at the music she was making. This was her escape, her freedom.

..

It was free period and Percy had nowhere else to go. He decided on the music room, it would be nice to play the piano and his guitar again. He ran through the halls of the school, unable to wait to feel the piano and his guitar again. His dad, Poisioden knew the music teacher, Apollo, and so, Mr. Apollo let Percy keep his guitar in his office, where it is safe and unharmed.

In five minutes, Percy made it to the music room, but someone beat him to it. Inside, there was a girl with blond hair that waved with princess curls, she had a Californian tan. Her back was turned so he could not make out the features on her face. This girl reminded Percy of a dumb blond, but her voice told her otherwise. It was angelic and shone great intelligence.

The girl strummed the guitar and sang:

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?

Percy waited until the mystery girl was done singing. She surprisingly switched instruments in the middle of the song, and ended it with the violin. The mystery girl looked so serene, that when Percy started to clap, it shocked her so much she nearly dropped her violin.

The mystery girl turned her head so she was facing Percy. "Hi…" she said. " What are you doing here?"

For a moment, Percy was too shocked to answer; her eyes were stormy grey, a beautiful color. " H-hi, my name is Percy, I'm sorry, I didn't need to disturb you."

"My name is Annabeth, and it's fine, I was just finishing anyway" the girl, Annabeth, replied, smiling.

Percy smiled back, "You played well," he said. " You play the violin, piano, and the guitar, _and_ you sing? Wow, you are talented. "

Annabeth blushed, "Um…thanks…"

"No prob"

They went into comfortable silence. But, Percy, being ADHD, couldn't bear the silence. "Wanna play a song together?" he asked suddenly.

Annabeth laughed her beautiful laugh, "Sure, what instrument do you play?"

"Piano and guitar," Percy replied awkwardly.

"Okay, do you know how to play 'Just Give Me a Reason'?"

"Y-yeah" Percy said stuttering.

"Okay, what instrument do you want to play?"

"Piano, ma'am" Percy joked, feeling like his playboy self again.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Okay, then I will play guitar"

Percy nodded as Annabeth stood from the Piano bench and let Percy sit. She grabbed her guitar and sat down on one of the chairs.

(Bold- Percy, Italics- Annabeth, bolded italicized, and underlined- both)

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep_, **oh, oh  
**_Things you never say to me_, **oh, oh**  
_Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

**I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
**_(Oh, we had everything)_**  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
**_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
**_**There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love**_

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean**_

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

Just as Percy finished the last line, Annabeth took her violin and ended it with a few violin chords. It finished the song perfectly.

Percy looked over at Annabeth, even though he just met her today, he felt so close to her, like they were childhood friends, like they knew each other since they were born. At the moment, everything was perfect, and nothing could be better.

..

Annabeth and Percy met at the music room, the next day, during free period, again. He looked oddly happy to see her, and it strangely made her happy too.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said, grinning.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Annabeth inquired.

"Oh, nothing, its free period so I decided to come here, yeah…" Percy's face flushed red.

Annabeth couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing. "You…are …so …cute" she said in between laughs.

Percy visibly flushed a deeper shade of red, "Hey!" he shouted.

Annabeth laughed again, as she opened the music room door and walked in. Once again, it was deserted, Mr. Apollo must have a class somewhere else at this time. She walked in and took out her guitar and violin. Sitting down, she gestured Percy to follow suit. He did.

"What songs do want to sing now?" Percy asked.

"I don't know; what songs do you know?" Annabeth replied.

" Catching My Breath"

"Okay, then, Catching My Breath it is"

Percy nodded and positioned himself on the piano bench, while Annabeth did the same with the guitar.

(Bold- Percy, Italics- Annabeth, Bold, Italicized, underlined- both)

**I don't wanna be left behind****  
****Distance was a friend of mine****  
****Catching breath in a web of lies****  
****I've spent most of my life****  
****Riding waves, playing acrobat****  
****Shadowboxing the other half****  
****Learning how to react****  
****I've spent most of my time****  
**  
_Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right_

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

**Addicted to the love I found****  
****Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud****  
****Making time for the ones that count****  
****I'll spend the rest of my time****  
****Laughing hard with the windows down****  
****Leaving footprints all over town****  
****Keeping faith kinda comes around****  
****I'll spent the rest of my life****  
**  
**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show****  
****Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right****Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that****  
****Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now****  
**  
_You helped me see__  
__The beauty in everything __Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right _

_**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show**__**  
**__**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right **_

_**Catch my breath!**__**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that**__**  
**__**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)**__**  
**_**  
**_**Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show**__**  
**__**Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right**__**  
**__  
__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

Annabeth looked over at Percy and smiled. She loved making music with him. Percy played the last few chords on the piano. Even though she just met him yesterday, she felt that Percy knew her forever understood her better than anyone, even Thalia. At that moment, everything was perfect, and nothing could be better.

..

It was the last day of senior year, the last day of high school. It was free period and she was walking to the music room. After a few encounters with Percy, they have grown to be best friends. In the middle of junior year, Percy finally got the guts to ask her out, and everything after that had been perfect, he was the love of her life, and she was his.

Now, Annabeth got accepted into Columbia, pursuing her dream to become an architect. Percy got accepted into NYU with a swimming scholarship. They were not that far from each other, but after everything they gone through together, being a few miles away seems like a world away.

"Hey Wise Girl," Annabeth's head snapped up, the voice had brought her back to reality, the voice that made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, "Annabeth said, she was already at the music room, she must've subconsciously walked her way here.

"Let's go inside," Percy suggested. Annabeth nodded and followed Percy inside; she couldn't believe this would be the last day here.

"What song do you want to play?" Annabeth inquired, bringing her violin out as well as her guitar.

Percy sat at the piano bench, "I already got that planned out, how about No Distance?"

Annabeth smiled, "Okay, no distance it is then. But, share the piano, it's a piano duet."

"No way!" Percy noted sarcastically. Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy scooted over to make room for her.

(SAME THING)

**Loving you, has never felt more right this night. Love is falling from the skies, with heaven in your eyes.**  
_I always knew it would come down to you and I. In this picture perfect love filled moment, let's take our time.__  
__**So tonight is ours, tomorrow isn't,**__**  
**__**we're stuck in between**_**  
****I understand there's no hard feelings, even though I have to leave.****  
****But give me just one night where the world will go missing,****  
**_**when we're together with no distance from you and me.**__**  
**__It's like the world is closing around us and we're doing just fine_ **(we're doing just fine baby)****  
**_Even if it pulls us apart cuz we'll still be alright __**(**_**we'll still be alright)****  
**_I know we'll be together after two worlds collide. No matter how far we are from each other, there's no distance from you and I.__  
_**Sometimes our paths change, and we may separate. But how we feel stays the same, just get through day by day.****  
****But we will always have each other and tonight, for sure**. _So when I come back next time, it'll be just like before, so tonight is our worse tomorrow isn't. We're stuck in between. I understand there's no hard feelings, even though I have to leave.__  
_**But give me just one night where the world will go missing, when we're together with no distance from you and me.****  
**_**It's like the world's closing around us and we're doing just fine (we're doing just fine).**__**  
**__**Even if it pulls us apart, cuz we'll still be alright (we'll still be alright)**__**  
**__**I know we'll be together after two worlds collide, no matter how far we are from each other, there's no distance from you and I. (no distance)**__**  
**__**Another moment for today, cuz right now you're everything. I feel so complete, when you're with me.**__**  
**__**Remember all the yesterdays, cuz tomorrow still won't change. There is no distance between me and my baby.**__**  
**__It's like the worlds closing around us and we're doing just fine (doing just fine). Even if it pulls us apart cuz we'll still be alright. (still be alright)__  
__I know we'll be together after two worlds collide. No matter how far we are from each other, there's no distance from you (no distance baby_)  
**It's like the worlds closing around us and we're doing just fine, even if it pulls us apart cuz we'll still be alright.****  
****I know we'll be together after two worlds collide, no matter how far we are from each other, there's no distance from you and I,**  
_**Got no distance between you and I**__**  
**__**Got no distance between you and I**__**  
**__**Go no distance between you and I**__**  
**_

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. Percy's eyes showed the emotion he was trying to hide. Annabeth realized he was just as upset as her, leaving this school, leaving each other.

"Hey, it will be fine, we will keep in contact, we are only a few miles away from each other," Annabeth said.

"But I'm going to miss you, and this place as well."

"Yeah me too, but this won't be the end of us, or our music, it definitely won't" Annabeth reassured.

"I know" Percy said and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips touched and everything didn't matter to Annabeth anymore. All she knew was that Percy was with her and he will always be with her.

Percy leaned away. "I love you," he said with passion.

Annabeth smiled, "I love you, too" and their lips touched once more.

_At that moment, everything was perfect, everything was harmony. _


End file.
